A Castle Family Tradition
by r2roswell
Summary: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Short one-shot. Takes place after Beckett hands Castle the Pilgrim costume.


_To My Readers from R2Roswell:_

_My little Thanksgiving treat to you._

_Wishing you and your family a safe and happy Holiday Season._

* * *

**A Castle Family Tradition**

* * *

"That's Pi," Alexis said going to the door. "I'll get it."

At the door the two of them kissed and Alexis ushered him to the table where all the greetings were exchanged.

"Mrs. C-to-be love the outfit," he said giving his approval. "And Mr. C, the Pilgrim that accompanies the Native American, very appropriate. If I had known this was themed we t would have totally done the couple thing."

"No we wouldn't have," said Alexis.

"And come as what," asked Castle, "A turkey?"

"Dad," Alexis said scolding.

"Cleaver Mr. C but you do know they didn't actually have turkey back then right? Most likely they ate fish or whatever else."

They were saved by the doorbell. There was only one other person it could be so Beckett went to answer.

Jim smiled at his daughter and this his face went blank.

"Hi dad," said Beckett.

"Katie, what are you wearing," was the first thought and words to come from his mouth.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "It was Castle's idea."

"It wasn't an idea," Castle said coming into view wearing his costume. "It was a joke."

Beckett looked at him, "Yeah well the joke's on you isn't it?"

Castle stuck out his hand. "Good to see you again Mr. Beckett."

"You too Rick," Jim said shaking the man's hand.

They hadn't seen each other since Beckett and Castle traveled up to visit Jim to announce their engagement.

"We're going to be family now son, I think it's safe for you to call me Jim."

Beckett smiled at her dad and at her fiancé.

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes the family of five plus Pi, mingled and then when dinner was ready Castle too his place at the head of the table.

"This has been a year for a lot of firsts," Castle began, "A year for a lot of learning. Now one tradition that my family does have is that even though we've never considered ourselves as religious people, since many of my own beliefs don't fit into conventional religion, we have always believed in some form of higher power so we usually like to pray before we eat but given that our family is growing, Beckett, Jim, I'd like to know you're family traditions."

Jim looked at his daughter and Beckett nodded. "Well before Johanna died," said Jim, "We would go around the table and say what we were thankful for and we would say something nice about each other."

"Then I'd like to raise a toast to new family traditions," said Castle.

Castle began with the prayer. He then let Jim begin the round of thanks to which he was thankful that this was the first Thanksgiving that didn't include only him and his daughter.

"I'm also thankful to you Rick," said Jim. "I've never seen my daughter this happy before. You've broken her out of her shell and brought her back to the daughter I thought I had lost. And I know that her mother would be thankful for that as well."

"I'm thankful for this family," said Beckett. "Not only am I gaining a great man and a great mother-in-law but I'm also receiving a beautiful step-daughter. I never thought I'd have this kind of family of my own before."

It was Pi's turn. "Well I'm thankful for Alexis. I'm thankful to you Mr. C for giving me a roof over my head when I needed and I'm thankful for not having to spend this holiday alone or off in some jungle some place."

"Dad, I'm thankful that you finally decided to give Pi a chance and I'm thankful to you and Beckett for trusting me."

"Well guess it's my turn," said Martha. "I am thankful for this growing family of ours. After our interesting couple of days with baby Benny maybe this family will get bigger and I look forward to that future when I get to once again spoil my grandchild again, preferably a grandson."

"First and foremost," said Castle, "I'm grateful that Beckett said 'yes' to my proposal and second as much as I love you mother and Alexis, I'm glad that it's not just the three of us anymore for the holidays."

The group raised their glasses and toasted.

"Now lets it," said Castle. "Jim would you like to do the honors?"

Jim waved him off, "It's your house Rick, it's only proper that you do it."

Castle smiled his beaming smile and began cutting into the turkey.

* * *

**~END~**


End file.
